This Place Never Changes
by Jaybug.12
Summary: Annabeth Chase has to move again... to Manhattan... Even though she has lived here before an and her best friends Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan she still doesn't know much about high schoolboy when a new person is involved what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I looked out at my new hometown Manhattan...I've lived here before but had to move to San Fransisco because my Father was a military professor. I had a couple of friends here before I moved but I heard only two remained...

When we stopped at our new house I stared at it in awe, it was a two story, a white colored house with an apple red door. On the second floor there were floor to ceiling windows.

My Step-brothers were already jumping up and down running around until Father said "Settle down you still have school tomorrow" and the started whinning

"I call 2nd master" i yelled and the boys started shouting at me and I ran into the house and up the stairs to the room with the perfect view on the front yard and crashed on my new bed and dozed off.

*Beep Beep Beep*

The alarm went off on my phone.

"Annabeth get ready for school" my dad yelled from down stairs

"I'm coming" I yelled back and i walked into _my_ __bathroom

I brushed my blond mess (aka my hair) and put on a purple tank top, blue jeans and my owl earrings symbolizing my Mother Athena, Goddess of Wisdom

"Morning" I said casually walking down the flight of stairs.

"Morning Anna" My brothers said in unison

Wow you guys aren't fighting yelling or strangling each other I'm impressed" I Praised them "now who are you and what have you done with Bobby and Mathew not that I'm complaining"

"Annabeth don't tease your brothers" Father said not looking up from his newspaper

"Ya I'm way better than Mathew anyways" Bobby said holding his head up high proudly

"Are not" Mathew complained

"Are too"

"Are-"

"Awww there are me brothers" I said hugging them

"Get off" They protested and i squeezed them once more before letting them go "Okay I'm off to see Mr.D Bye"

"Have a good day sweetheart My Step-Mom Helen said "And don't forget your jacket"

"Okay Bye" I said grabbing a black jacket

"Lets see hmm good grades, almost perfect attendance, ADHD and dyslexia" Mr.D the principal Mumbled "Well there here is your schedule you may call me Mr.D"

Something Familiar about him made me feel like I've met him before...

"Um I've gone to camp when i was seven and stayed there until I was 13 so none to be so formal" I said and he started squinting

"Oh I thought you looked familiar Annie Bell"He said

And cue the Signature-Eye-Roll

"Anyways go find Thalia Grace she'll show you around"He said dismissively and i walked out of his office into the hall

"well if it isn't Annabeth Chase" Girl's voice said behind me and I turned around to meet an old friend who hasn't changed at all

"This can't be real somebody pinch me" I said quietly

"You've changed a lot Annabeth"

"And you haven't changed since 2nd grade Thalia Grace"

And we both rushed over to hug each other at the same time

"I feel like I haven't seen you in Forever"We both said in unison letting go of each other

"Oh cute boots I heard you joined the Hunters With Artemis" I said excitedly

"Ya it's really cool you should join some time"

"I'll think about it but for now c'mon I want to look around for awhile before 1st period 'kay"

"Okay I'll show you around and maybe introduce you to some of my new friends at lunch too"

"Okay lets go"


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia Grace was my best friend since the 2nd grade was showing me around the school and of course me being the blond klutz I am i bumped into someone and all my stuff spilled on the floor.

"Oh sorry, my bad" I said at the same time as a boy's voice

"No it's my fault" We said at the same time again as i gathered my stuff and he helped out

"Here you go" He said holding my schedule and notebook out in his hands crouching and I took them without hesitation

"Thanks" I said looking down blushing a small tint of pink

"No problem" He said holding his hand out and I took it "I'm Percy"

"I'm Annabeth" I said studying him his sea green eyes, his dark messy hair , everything about him from head to toe until a cheery voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"Hi Percy, whose this a new girl" A girl with curly red hair said looking at me "I'm Rachel Dare"

"Annabeth Chase"

"Y'Know your really pretty"

 **( A/N: I was originally gonna have Rachel and Annabeth be mean to each other but after** ** _The Last Olympian_** **I couldn't)**

"Thanks yo-"

"Oh well let's go Annabeth" Thalia interrupted

"Uh okay it was nice meeting you" I waved at Rachel

"See you around Annabeth" She waved back

"I feel like a third wheel" I heard Percy say and I giggled as Thalia dragged me down the hallway

After a while I had to ask Thalia the question that had been bothering me ever since she dragged me away from Rachel and Percy...

"Hey Thals what was that about?"I asked her

"Those two are perfect for each other a jerk and a mean girl, and for once I don't fell bad for saying that about Percy"

"Why would you feel bad?"

"I would feel bad because he's my cousin" She sighed heavily and stopped in front of me

"Okay is there any _other_ family members you _never_ told me about" I pouted

"Uhhh a brother?"

"YOU HAVE A _BROTHER_ AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT HIM" I yelled at her

"Yes" She squeaked

"Okay and why do you hate Rachel?"

"Bad history... She's the new oracle and she thinks she's all that, we both know I hate stuck up brats"

"But she seemed so kind" I said looking away

'I could never think of Rachel as a brat' I thought to myself

*Ring Ring*

"Well that's the first bell c'mon we've got first period to behold" Thalia said once again lugging me away to somewhere

 **Hey guys I just wanted to let you all know that this is my first fanfic** ** _ever_** **and I hope you all enjoy**

 **Next chapter promised!**


End file.
